


Tunnel Girl (HIATUS)

by naluislife



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail is a orphanage, Lucy and Happy are Jews, Nazi AU, set during the holocaust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naluislife/pseuds/naluislife
Summary: Nazi auSo long as you stay in the tunnels, you will be safe.Lucy and Happy have been living in the tunnels for six months, hidden beneath the city as Magnolia falls victim to the Holocaust. Well, if you can call a life of paranoia and starvation living. Fairy Tail isn’t doing great either, in fact, the Nazis are starving the orphanage out. They know there are Jews in there and yet Makarov refuses to give any child up. Finding out about Lucy in a chance encounter, can Natsu and Lucy work together to save Fairy Tail? Or will they all be executed for harboring Jews? (Lucy, Happy, and Natsu are Jewish)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all rights go to Hiro Mashima

Chapter 1

Fear, the one emotion that kept her going, the ever-present anxiety and despair that clawed at her heart and mind. Every day she ran, desperately trying to escape this Hell she was born into. But Lucy wasn’t alone, her younger brother Happy was with her. Two Jews in a Nazi infested town during the Holocaust, their only hope was the network of damp, cold tunnels that ran under the town of Magnolia. It never mattered how hard they hid, how far she pushed them both further in. There was no escape, they scrambled and ran aimlessly like rats in the maze. And one day, they wouldn’t be able to hide any longer.

One day the Nazi’s would come, and then…

“Big sister?” Happy tugs on her arm, panting and on the verge of collapsing. “Lucy I’m so tired.”

She halts, the young girl frantically looking from side to side. No Nazis had entered the tunnels but they were still in danger. Like any Jew these days, Lucy and Happy had fallen victim to starvation and fear. She flicks out a dirty sheet of paper from her pocket and wipes grime from her face. She had used this flimsy sheet of paper to draw a map of the tunnels and their entrances, looking over her map carefully she can tell the two of them are near the North entrance. If Lucy was successful at exiting the tunnels then maybe she could rob someone of food. No wait that wasn’t right, Lucy and Happy have spent the day running towards the middle section of the tunnels. Where was she again?

“Lucy,” Happy pleads, “Let’s rest okay?”

Shutting her eyes Lucy begins to rub her temples, trying to figure out their location. She could hear troops marching and cars above her meaning they had to be in the center of town. But then again Nazis were flooding into Magnolia every day, what if she took the wrong direction and they were actually near the edge of Magnolia? Dammit, this was impossible!

“We can’t rest Happy, we need food.”

“But Lucy we haven’t eaten in three days and we’re just fine!”

It was true, they hadn’t eaten anything. Well, aside from dirt and rats. But wouldn’t a meal be nice? Lucy would kill for a loaf of bread, the rats only ever made her sick and dirt was rarely fulfilling. Her eyes flick to her younger brother and then back at her map. Happy was starting to get dangerously thin and although she was scared, Happy was Lucy’s main responsibility. It was ironic actually: the boy who brought joy with just his birth ends up ragged and traumatized in the end, and the girl who shone like stars to embrace the dark reality around her. Crumpling the map in frustration Lucy comes up with a plan.

“Happy, I need you to run deeper into the tunnels. I’m headed to the surface.”

They just had to eat, Happy had to eat. He was the only living person she had left. In one violent night, her parents were gunned down in front of her, her friend’s homes raided, Nazis grabbing for her and Happy, and Magnolia collapsing into chaos. It was as if a hatred had ignited in Magnolia and infected the hearts of both Jews and Nazis. No one tried to save Lucy and Happy, nor did anyone lie to protect them. Her desperation was always met with someone’s idea that if they turned these Jews in maybe the Nazis would spare them and kill the Jews instead. Fear, chaos, and death, reigned supreme in all of Magnolia and if Lucy didn’t play her cards right, then both her and Happy would fall victim to their bleak fate.

“But-“

“No buts! Happy we can’t last like this much longer. I’ll be back soon alright?”

He looks up at her tearfully, knowing full well what would happen if she left.  
“Alright.”

“Hey,” Lucy kneels to his height and wipes Happy’s tears away. “Everything will be alright. I’m going to surface and get us something to eat okay?”

Seeing as her words were getting her nowhere she winks at him and fakes a smile, “You never know Happy, I might get lucky and grab a fish. I know they’re your favorite.”

The little boy fakes a smile and nods, hating that he couldn’t help her. Watching helplessly as Lucy opens a sewer cover from underneath and exits the tunnels he begins whispering the same prayer he has said every day:

God don’t take her. Please not today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all rights to Hiro Mashima

Chapter 2

“Keep your head low Wendy,” Natsu says, pulling her hoodie over her head, “Remember not to say a word okay?”

The trembling girl nods, sticking close to her friend as they make their way through the streets. After witnessing Nazis raid houses and kill in the streets, she rarely went outside. Eventually, Gildarts, the Sherriff of Magnolia, found her hiding in an alley and took Wendy to Fairy Tail who gladly accepted her. Natsu, a Jew and fellow orphan at Fairy Tail, took her under his wing and she gradually saw him as a brother. It was a need, she noticed, for Natsu to find someone to protect. It was almost as though if he didn’t he may fall apart, as to why this is Natsu never told her but with the gash on his cheek and ragged scar on his neck she could only imagine why.

“The store is right up ahead, we’ll get what we need and go.” He voiced and she hugs his arm. Wendy could feel Nazis watching them, she knew they were being followed but Natsu never hinted at knowing. He only looked forward, each step calculated, his eyes would flicker to the crowd around them and then back on the store as if he was counting how many Nazis were in the area. Makarov, headmaster of the orphanage, had Natsu memorize an alternate identity. With his tan skin, Natsu stuck out amongst the crowd making him an easy target, not to mention the Dragneels were pure Jewish. The only mix of race came from his ancestors, Natsu’s brother Zeref already turned their parents to the Nazis in an effort of self-preservation. Now Zeref was trying to point out which Fairy Tail orphans were Jews.

So until this chaos ended Natsu was Etherious, a Latino from France living with his uncle in Magnolia for school. Gildarts volunteered to be the ‘uncle’ and gladly forged documents that would claim Natsu being a student at Magnolia High but they both knew the ruse wouldn’t last forever. Opening the door Natsu enters the general store to find three Nazis already there. 1 kept his eye on Natsu while the others talked as if they didn’t notice the Jewish boy enter.

This was bad, even Wendy stiffened at the sight.

But Natsu refused to show fear and instead ran his hand through his hair and walked calmly towards the canned food aisle. A sudden sense of dread settled in when Natsu found a fourth Nazi in the aisle holding up a can of beans and smiling at him.

“Looking for this?”

“No sir.” Immediately, Natsu grabs the nearest can of food and turns to leave only to bump into a Nazi waiting for him. Wendy squeaks and hides behind Natsu’s back.

“Say, I think I’ve seen you before…. that’s right, you’re Zeref’s younger brother aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The Nazi frowns, “Heinz,” the soldier calls the one with the beans over, “does he look white to you?”

Before Natsu can even react, the other soldier comes up from behind and roughly grabs Natsu’s face, forcing the young man to look up at him.

“Why Albert,” Heinz mocks, “He doesn’t look white at all!”

“U-um Mr. Nazi,” Wendy says softly, tugging on Heinz’ arm. “Could you please let my friend go?”

Albert rests his hands on Wendy’s shoulders, smiling evily at her. “What a cute little girl.”

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Dragneel shoves Heinz away and punches Albert in the gut before grabbing Wendy and bolting out of the store. One of the soldiers yell the word Jew and now all four of them from the store are chasing Natsu and Wendy down the streets. He can hear her crying as Natsu runs blindly through the crowd, the young girl was desperately trying to keep up but she simply wasn’t built for running. Seeing a narrow alleyway between two buildings Natsu guides Wendy in before ramming straight into somebody.

All three strangers freeze, silently willing the other not to make a sound.

There’s a shout in German and the teenage girl Natsu rammed into suddenly has a burst of confidence.

“Come on!” She says before running to the far end of the alleyway. To Dragneel’s surprise the young lady opens a sewer hole and jumps in, Wendy looks up at Natsu in concern but it doesn’t look like they have much of a choice.

“You first.”

The bluenette nods before entering the tunnels and Natsu follows shortly, making sure to close the lid on the entrance. After climbing down the latter into the tunnel system Natsu takes the opportunity to study this new found friend. She was probably a head shorter then he was and she stank like Hell. Greasy blonde hair stayed up in a messy ponytail, torn clothes stuck to her body and she was a sickly pale.

“Who are you?”

The filthy girl smiles at his question.

“I could ask you the same thing.”


End file.
